Indominus rex
Indominus rex on Jurassic World -elokuvassa ja siihen perustuvissa videopeleissä esiintyvä hybrididinosaurus. Taustaa Indominus oli sekoitus useita eri dinosauruslajeja ja nykyisiä eläimiä. Eläimen päägenomina toimi tyrannosaurus. Velociraptor lisäsi indominuksen älykkyyttä ja therizinosaurus antoi tälle vahvat eturaajat. Carnotauruksen geenien lisääminen antoi indominukselle paksun kallon, jolla pystyi puskemaan ja ottamaan vastaan koviakin iskuja. Rugops oletettavasti antoi indominukselle piikikkään nahan ja majungasaurus taipumuksen kannibalismiin. Seepiaa lisättiin, jotta eläimen kasvu nopeutuisiJurassic World -elokuva ja puusammakkoa, jotta indominus sopeutuisi trooppiseen säähänJurassic World -elokuva. Kalkkarokäärmeen ansiosta, indominus pystyi aistimaan lämpösäteilyäJurassic World -elokuva. Indominuksen kuono ja hampaat olivat samantapaiset kuin giganotosauruksella. Indominus myös todennäköisesti sai kokonsa giganotosaurukselta, joka oli siihen käytetyistä eläimistä suurikokoisin. Pääosin vääränlaisen käsittelyn vuoksi, indominuksesta kasvoi häiriintynyt ja vaarallinen lihansyöjä, joka ei tappanut syödäkseen vaan huvin vuoksiJurassic World -elokuva. Ennen pakoaan indominus oli elänyt koko elämänsä vankeudessa, pienessä aitauksessa, ilman minläänlaista yhteyttä ulkomaailmaanJurassic World. Kaikkien ominaisuuksiensa ansiota, indominus rex oli varsin kestävä ja vahingoittumaton lihansyöjädinosaurus. Eläimen juoksuvauhti oli noin 40km/h ja ääntelyn desibelimäärä niin valtava, että sitä voi verrata Boeing 747 -matkustajalentokoneen käynnistymiseenJurassic Worldin nettisivut, Indominus rex -osio. Indominuksella oli yhteensä 74 hammastaJurassic World Special Edition Junior Novelization -kirja, sivu 67, joista noin puolet sijaitsi alapurennasta kärsivästä alaleuassa. Täysikasvuisena eläin olisi ollut 12 metriä korkea ja yli 15 metriä pitkä. Esiintyminen elokuvissa Alkuperä: Kuultuaan, että dinosaurukset oppivat vaihtamaan sukupuoltaan, sammakkojen geenien ansiosta, geneetikko Henry Wu kiinnostui risteytysten luomisestaMasrani -yhtiön nettisivut. Toukokuussa 1997 Wu loi karacosis wutansis -hybridikasvinMasrani backdoor -nettisivu ja 5. huhtikuuta 2009 hän loi toisen hybridinsäMasrani -yhtiön nettisivut. Ei ole tietoa oliko kyseessä kasvi vai eläin. Vuonna 2011 Jurassic World -teemapuiston taloudellinen menetys laskiMasrani -yhtiön nettisivut. 4. huhtikuuta 2012 Masrani Global Corporation -yhtiön johtokunta päätti yksimielisesti, että puistoon täytyisi hankkia uusi nähtävyys, kohdeyleisön ja sijottajien tyydyttämiseksi. Pian Simon Masrani otti yhteyttä Henry Wuhun ja tilasi tältä uuden dinosauruslajin, jota ei voisi nähdä missään muualla. Eläimen suunnittelu alkoi myöhemmin samana vuonna ja, kun tieto geneettisesti luodusta hybridistä tuli julkisuuteen puiston nettilipunmyynti singahti pilviinMasrani -yhtiön nettisivut. Elämä vankeudessa: thumb|Vanhempi indominus kuoriutuu InGenin tiedemiehet ja Henry Wu kasvattivat kaksi indominuspoikasta, siltä varalta, että toinen menehtyisiJurassic World -elokuva. Masrani -yhtiön sijoitti indominuksiin yli 26 miljoonaa dollariaJurassic World -elokuva ja rakennutti niille aitauksen, Isla Nublar -saaren pohjoisosaanJurassic World -elokuva. Maailman parhaat rakennusinsinöörit suunnittelivat aitauksenJurassic World -elokuva, jonka muurit olivat yli 12 metriä korkeat ja lämpökameroilla täydennetytJurassic World -elokuva. Muutaman kuukauden päästä aitaukseen siirtymisestään, vanhempi indominus tappoi sisaruksensaJurassic World -elokuva. Tämä myös yritti rikkoa aitauksen ikkunan ja tappaa eläinten käsittelijän. Tapauksen jälkeen, työntekijät uhkasivat ottaa lopputilin, ellei heidän turvallisuuttaan varmistettaisiJurassic World -elokuva. Simon Masrani valtuutti raptorien kouluttaja Owen Gradyn tarkistamaan aitauksen. Pakeneminen: thumb|Owen huomaa indominuksen raapimajäljet Puiston toiminnanjohtaja Claire Dearing toi Gradyn aitaukselle, jotta tämä etsisi mahdollisia puitteita. Indominusta ei kuitenkaan löydetty aitauksesta, edes lämpökameroiden avulla, jolloin Owen huomasi muurissa olleet raapimajäljetJurassic World -elokuva. Uskoen, että indominus on kiivennyt ulkopuolelle, Claire lähti valvomoon, paikantaakseen eläimen jäljittimen avullaJurassic World -elokuva. Hetkeä myöhemmin, Owen, aitauksen valvoja Nick ja eläinten hoitaja Ellis menivät sisälle aitaukseen, tutkiakseen lähemmin muuria. Samalla hetkellä valvomosta saapui tieto, jonka mukaan indominuksen jäljitin oli edelleen aitauksessaJurassic World -elokuva. Pakonsa lavastanut indominus surmasi Ellisin ja jahtasi Owenia pääportille, jonka Nick avasi paetakseen. Simon Masrani puolestaan sulki portin valvomosta käsin, estääkseen indominuksen pakenemisen. Indominus kannoillaan, thumb|Indominus pakenee aitauksestaanOwen ehti juosta ulos sulkeutuvasta portista. Lihansyöjäpeto jäi portin väliin, mutta onnistui avaamaan sen, vahvoilla eturaajoillaan. Aitauksensa ulkopuolelle päässyt indominus vainusi heti kuorma-auton taakse piiloutuneen Nickin. Peto surmasi valvojansa ja kumartui viereisen ajoneuvon luo, löytääkseen Owenin. Bensalla hajunsa peittänyt Owen pelastui, mutta indominus jatkoi matkaansa, suoraan kohti puiston keskustaaJurassic World -elokuva. Vangintayritys: Indominuksen paettua, valvomon työntekijät aloittivat puiston evakuoinnin, ohjesääntöjen mukaisesti. Masrani käski kuitenkin perua evakuoinnin, koska uskoi hyödykkeen eristysyksikön voivan vangita indominuksen, ennen kuin mitään pahempaa ehtisi tapahtuaJurassic World -elokuva. Pian yksikön työntekijät paikansivat kohteensa ja yhdeksän sotilaan joukko lähti vangitsemaan indominuksen. thumb|Indominus hyökkää sotilaiden kimppuun Samalla, kun Owen kyseenalaisti eläimen vangitsemisen, Katashi Hamada johdatti joukkonsa kohti kohdettaan. Hamada seurasi saamaansa signaalia, mutta löysi ainoastaan jäljittimen, jonka indominus oli repinyt irti selästäänJurassic World -elokuva. Viidakkoon täydellisesti verhoutunut indominus paljasti itsensä ja tappoi Hamadan. Eristysyksikön sotilaat yrittivät tainnuttaa ja kaataa indominuksen, joka tappoi heidät yksitellen. Sotilaat Austin ja Meyers pakenivat ainoina elossa paikalta, samalla kun Miller ampui indominusta, pelatakseen työtovereillaan aikaaJurassic World -elokuva. Indominuksen päätettyä teurastuksensa, Owen kehotti Masrania evakuoimaan saaren välittömästi ja ampumaan indominuksen, helikopterista käsin. Evakuointi aloitettiin sulkemalla kaikki pohjoisessa sijainneet nähtävyydetJurassic World -elokuva. Indominuksen geneettinen koodi: thumb|Wun ja Masranin tapaaminen Useiden uhrien jälkeen, Simon Masrani jututti Henry Wuta, indominuksen ominaisuuksiin liittyen. Wu kertoi, että lämpökameroilta piiloutuminen saattoi johtua puusammakon geenien lisäämisestä, koska nämä voivat muuttaa lämpötilaansaJurassic World -elokuva. Taustaan verhoutuminen johtui Wun mukaan siitä, että seepiat osaavat muuttaa väriään ja, että indominukseen lisättiin seepian geenejäJurassic World -elokuva. Masrani raivostui, koska Wu ei ollut kertonut eläimen salaisista kyvyistä. Kasvinsyöjäuhrit: Aiemmin päivällä lauma vauhkoontuneita ankylosauruksia oli rynninyt turva-aidan läpi eristysalueelleJurassic World -elokuva. Nyt kiertueella olleet Clairen siskonpojat, Zach ja Gray Mitchell menivät thumb|Indominus ja gyropallogyropallollaan eristysalueelle, ankylosaurusten aitaan tekemästä reiästä. Kierreltyään saaren viidakoissa, kaksikko löysi ankylosaurukset, törmäten samalla viidakkoon verhoutuneeseen indominukseenJurassic World -elokuva. Peto potkaisi gyropallon päälaelleen ja hyökkäsi yhden ankylosauruksen kimppuun, tappaen tämän. Pojat yrittivät saada pallon pystyyn, mutta indominus esti heidän pakonsa ja ryhtyi tuhoamaan kulkuneuvoa. Zach ja Gray pakenivat pallosta ja juoksivat niitylle, jonne indominus seurasi heitä. Kaksikko joutui hyppäämään alas vesiputouskiellekkeeltä, karistaakseen pedon kintereillään. Älykäs saalistaja jäi kielekkeelle, seuratakseen poikia, kun nämä nousisivat pintaan. Luultuan kaksikon hukkuneen, indominus ei vaivautunut hyppäämään perässäJurassic World -elokuva. thumb|Claire ja Owen löytävät kituvan apatosauruksen Vain hetken kuluttua, indominus kohtasi lauman apatosauruksia, gyropallolaaksossaJurassic World -elokuva. Menetettyään aiemmat uhrinsa, peto hyökkäsi kasvinsyöjien kimppuun, tappoi näistä kuusi ja lähti paikalta syömättä yhtäkään. Jonkin ajan kuluttua Owen Grady ja Claire Dearing saapuivat paikalle, löytäen yhden kituvan apatosauruksen. InGenin suunnitelma: Seurattuaan tilanteen kehittymistä, puiston turvallisuusvastaava Vic Hoskins ehdotti Masranille, että Owenin kouluttamat velociraptorit vapautettaisiin tappamaan indominus. Tietäen raptorien olevan arvaamattomia, Masrani kieltäytyi, mutta lupasi harkita asiaa, jos puiston turvallisuudesta huolehtivat eivät saisi indominusta kiinniJurassic World -elokuva. Pian hyödykkeen eristysyksikkö valmisteli helikopterin, josta indominus oli tarkoitus ampua. Sopivan lentäjän puutteessa, Masrani suostui pilotiksi ja lähti mukaan suorittamaan tehtävää. Vierailukeskuksesta lintuhäkkiin: Owen ja Claire suuntasivat Isla Nublarin viidakkoon etsimään kadonneita siskonpoika. Kaksikko löysi jäljet vanhalta vierailukeskukselta, jolta pojat olivat hetkeä aiemmin lähteneet jeepilläJurassic World -elokuva. Myös indominus saapui keskukselle ja rynni sisään rakenneuksen haurastuneiden seinien läpi. Owen ja Claire onnistuivat pakenemaan ja indominuskin ajautui pakosalle, kun thumb|Indominusta tulitetaantämä kuuli lähestyvän helikopterin äänen. Masrani ja eristysyksikön sotilaat paikansivat kohteensa puiston lintuhäkillä. Ampuja yritti tulittaa indominusta, muttei osunut. Raivostunut peto juoksi lintuhäkin seinästä läpi, sisälle nähtävyyteen, josta hätääntyneet pteranodonit puolestaan lensivät ulos. Pteranodonit hyökkäsivät Masranin helikopterin kimppuun, tappaen apupilotin. Masrani ei yksin saanut kopteria enää hallintaansa vaan kone putosi häkin katosta läpi ja räjähti osuessaan maahanJurassic World -elokuva. Indominus karjui riemuissaan ja pakeni paikalta. Tilanne siirtyy InGenille: Masranin kuoleman jälkeen, InGenin johtokunta valtuutti Vic Hoskinsin hoitamaan tilanteen loppuun. Hoskins kutsui avuksi joukon InGenin turvallisuuspalvelun palkkasotilaita, aiemmin pöydällä olleen suunnitelman toteuttamista vartenJurassic World -elokuva. Illan tullen InGen pystytti leirinsä tutkimusaitaukselle ja alkoi valmistella raptoreita tehtävään. Vastahakoisesti, Owen thumb|Indominus kohtaa raptoritlähti mukaan ja johdatti raptoreita metsästyksen ajan. Kaikkien odotusten vastaisesti, indominus ei hyökännyt raptorien kimppuun vaan alkoi kommunikoida näiden kanssa. Samalla, kun Owenille selvisi, että indominuksessa oli raptorien geenejä, hänen kouluttamansa eläimet kääntyivät sotilaita vastaanJurassic World -elokuva. Hoskinsin käskystä, sotilaat yrittivät ampua indominuksen singolla, mutta eivät onnistuneet. Puoltaan vaihtaneet raptorit tappoivat suurimman osan Hoskinsin alaisista ja lähtivät lopuksi jahtaamaan Clairea ja poikia, jotka pakenivat autolla. Viimeinen taistelu ja kuolema: thumb|Indominus palaa Saatuaan singosta kylkeensä, indominus pakeni viidakkoon, mutta ilmaantui vain hetkeä myöhemmin puiston keskustaan, raptoriensa kanssa. Owen onnistui luomaan kontaktin Blue -nimiseen raptoriin, joka kääntyi indominusta vastaan. Niskurointia hyväksymätön peto heitti Bluen seinää päin, josta kostoksi Echo ja Delta hyökkäsivät uuden vihollisensa kimppuun. Ylivoimainen indominus heitti Deltan grilliin, jossa raptorparka paloi poroksiJurassic World -elokuva. Echon peto litisti leuoillaanJurassic World -elokuva. Claire ilmestyi paikalle, houkuteltuaan yli 25 -vuotiaan tyrannosaurus Rexyn mukaansa, soihdun avulla. Vertaisestaan vastuksesta innostunut indominus hyökkäsi vanhan tyrannosauruksen kimppuun, joka puolestaan taisteli puolustaakseen reviiriään. thumb|Mosasaurus tappaa indominuksenVahingoistaan toipunut Blue liittyi myös taisteluun ja hidasti indominusta, jotta Rexy pääsisi jaloilleen otettuaan osumaa. Tämän jälkeen Rexy kirjaimellisesti heitti indominuksen kahta rakennusta päin, jonka jälkeen hämmentynyt vastus nousi viimeisen kerran jaloilleen. Laguunista noussut, valtava mosasaurus nappasi indominuksen leukoihinsa ja veti tämän mukanaan veden alleJurassic World -elokuva. Taistelu oli ohi ja indominus kuollut. Esiintyminen videopeleissä thumb|LEGO Jurassic World LEGO Jurassic World: Indominus rex esiintyy LEGO Jurassic World -videopelissä, jossa sen rooli on pääosin sama kuin elokuvassakin. Pelin lapsiystävällisyyden vuoksi indominus ei tapa ketään ja elokuvassa surmatut hahmot korkeintaan loukkaantuvat. Edes indominus itse ei kuole vaan nähdään loppuanimaation aikana mosasauruksen vatsassa, pelaamassa korttia. Indominuksen voi avata pelattavaksi hahmoksi, löytämällä meripihkakimpaleen Out of Bonds -kentästä. Hahmon erikoisominaisuuksiin kuuluvat taustaan verhoutuminen ja pienten esineiden tuhoaminen karjumalla. thumb|Jurassic World: The Game Jurassic World: The Game: Jurassic World: The Game -pelissä pelaaja saa kehittää omia dinosauruksiaan futuristisiksi. 10. kesäkuu 2015 tuli käyttöön ominaisuus, jolla voi luoda indominuksen. Tämä tapahtuu risteyttämällä 40. kehitystasolla oleva tyrannosaurus ja 40. tason velociraptoriin. Kun indominuksen on hankkinut se muistuttaa ulkonäöltään lähes identtisesti elokuvavastinettaan, mutta tätäkin lajia voi halutessaan kehittää värikkäämpään suuntaan. thumb|Jurassic Park: Builder Jurassic Park: Builder: Jurassic Park: Builder -videopelissä pelaajan tulee rakennuttaa oma dinosauruspuisto. Jurassic World -elokuvan ansiosta, kolme vuotta vanhaan peliin tuli päivitys, jonka myötä indominus on yksi dinosauruslajeista, joita voi asuttaa omaan puistoon. Tästä lajista pitää kuitenkin maksaa oikealla rahalla. Lelut Hasbro: Hasbro on valmistanut useita erilaisia leluhahmoja indominuksesta: Indominus rex lelu.jpg|Indominus vs. gyropallo Indominusbasher.jpg|Basher indominus Indominus toy 1.jpg|Elektroninen indominus Lego: Legon valmistama indominus -figuuri muistuttaa ulkonäöltään erehdyttävästi LEGO Jurassic World -pelin indominusta. Tämä hahmo on osa Indominus rex Breakout -paketin sisältöä: Indominus lego.jpg|Legon indominus Muut: Jurassic-world-hero-mashers-bad-boy.jpg|Hero Masher Zoomerindominus.jpg|Zoomer Irexbrawlasaur.png|Brawlasaur Kuvagalleria Kuvia elokuvasta= Indominus aitauksessaan.PNG|Indominus aitauksessaan, ennen pakoaan Indominuksen silmä.jpeg Indominus ajaa Owenia takaa.jpg|Indominus jahtaa Owenia Owen rekan alla Nick ja Indominus rex jurassic world.PNG|Indominuksen ensi hetket vapaana Nickin kuolema.png|Indominus tappaa Nickin, entisen valvojansa Indominusrex2.jpg|Indominus yrittää haistaa Owenia Indominus viidakossa.PNG|Indominus verhoutuneena viidakkoon Indominus viidakossa 2.PNG|Indominus paljastaa itsensä Hamada ennen kuolemaansa.PNG|Sotilaiden komentaja Hamada Hamadan kuolema.PNG|Indominus astuu Hamadan päälle IndominusTappaaAcuSotilaan.jpg|Indominus tappaa sotilaan Indominus Rex Jaws.jpg|Indominus tappaa Millerin I.Rex,GyrosphereandAnkylosaurus.jpg|Ankylosaurus vastaan indominus Ankylosaur-VS-I.Rex.jpg Indominus snapping neck.png|Indominus tappaa ankylosauruksen Indominus rex jahtaa poikia.png|Indominus jahtaa poikia Nearly_got_them.jpg|Indominus vesiputouskielekkeellä Indominus rex kielekkeellä JW elokuva.jpg Pteranodon Dimorphodon indominus rex jurassic world lintuhäkki aviary.jpeg|Indominus säikyttää pteranodonit Indominusrex8.jpg Lintuhäkki indominus pteranodon jurassic world.jpg Indominusrex.jpeg|JW001:n räjähdys Blue Delta Charlie Echo Indominus rex.jpg|Indominus liittoutuu raptorien kanssa Jurassic world teamwork by wemakeyoulaughfilms-d93ehek.jpg|Delta, Echo ja Owen vastaan indominus INdominus rex kohtaa tyrannosaurus rexyn.png|Indominus kohtaa tyrannosaurus Rexyn Indominus rex vastaan tyrannosaurus Rexy.jpg|Indominus vastaan tyrannosaurus Rexy vastaan indominus.PNG|Rexy puree indominusta Indominus puree tyrannosaurus rexyä.png|Indominus taistelee Rexyä vastaan Tyrannosaurus rexy jää alakynteen tasitelussa indominus rexiä vastaan.jpg|Rexy jää taistelussa alakynteen Mosasaurus tappaa indominus rexin 2.jpg|Mosasaurus tappaa indominuksen Rexy ja Blue taistelun jälkeen.jpg|Rexy ja Blue taistelun jälkeen Rexy ja Blue taistelun jälkeen 2.png Tyrannosaurus rexyn arvet taisteltuaan indominus rexiä vastaan.jpg|Rexyn taistelusta saamat "kunniamerkit" |-|Kuvia videopeleistä= Indominus_Rex_Free_Roam_Gameplay.jpg|LEGO Jurassic World LEGO-Jurassic-World-Gyrosphere-Valley-Walkthrough.jpg|LEGO Jurassic World LEGO®-Jurassic-World™_20150620105829-1024x576.jpg|LEGO Jurassic World Ankylosaur_vs_I._rex(LEGO)2.jpg|LEGO Jurassic World Indominus vs ankylosaurus lego jw peli.jpg|LEGO Jurassic World Ankylosaurus vastaan indominus lego jurassic world.jpg|LEGO Jurassic World Take-a-tour-of-lego-jurassic-world-with-this-new-lego-jurassic-world-game-trailer.png|LEGO Jurassic World I._rex-vs-Rexy.jpg|LEGO Jurassic World 0irex.jpg|LEGO Jurassic World (käsikonsoliversio) Indominus the game 1.jpg|Jurassic World: The Game (indominuksen 20. kehitystaso) Indominus the game 2.jpg|Jurassic World: The Game (indominuksen 30. kehitystaso) Indominus the game 3.jpg|Jurassic World: The Game (indominuksen 40. kehitystaso) JWthegame indominus.png|Jurassic World: The Game Indominus_rex JWthegame.jpg|Jurassic World: The Game indominus rex wjthegame.jpg|Jurassic World: The Game 13260181_1095994847150777_906564821054070090_n.jpg|Jurassic Park: Builder (indominuksen 20. kehitystaso) 13265925_1095994867150775_8301187386366315480_n.jpg|Jurassic Park: Builder (indominuksen 30. kehitystaso) Indominusbuildermax.jpeg|Jurassic Park: Builder (indominuksen 40. kehitystaso) |-|Tuotantokuvia= Malu1.jpg|Konseptitaidetta Malu2.jpg|Konsepitaidetta Malu3.jpg|Konsepitaidetta Malu4.jpg|Konseptitaidetta Jurassic-world-concept-art.png|Konseptitiadetta indominuksesta aitauksessaan Indominusconcept1.jpg|Konseptitaidetta aitauksesta Indominusconcept3.jpg|Konseptitaidetta Making-of-JURASSIC-(6).jpg|Luonnos indominuksen ja ankylosauruksen välisestä taistelusta ILM-JWC6.jpg|Luonnos indominuksesta ILM-JWC8.jpg|Konseptitaidetta indominuksen ja apatosauruksen taistelusta Making-of-JURASSIC-(7).jpg|Konseptitaidetta taustaansa verhoutuneesta indominuksesta Malu6.jpg|Konseptitaidetta indominuksesta viidakossa tumblr_nq3j437U0a1rwyx9ko1_1280.jpg|Konseptitaidetta indominuksesta ja raptoreista C9cae47b6412512bd7a56561898e6dc157a104c9c90a3d94fbb9f06929cd3633_large.jpg|Konseptitaidetta Indominusconcept4.jpg|Konseptitaidetta Indominus rex Jurassic World concept art.jpg|Konseptitaidetta Indominus_Rex_(456).jpg|Indominuksen pään pienoismalli Indominusproto.png|Lelun prototyyppi |-|Mainoskuvia= Indominus.jpg|Jurassic World Jurassic-World-Indominus-Rex-Silhouette.jpg|Jurassic World Lego jurassic world indominus rex mainoskuva.jpg|LEGO Jurassic World Jurassic Park Builder indominus rex.png|Jurassic Park: Builder Jurassic World the game indominus rex.PNG|Jurassic World: The Game Kulissien takana Indominuksen kykyä verhoutua taustaansa on erittäin todennäköisesti inspiroinut Kadonnut maailma -kirjassa esiintynyt carnotaurus, jolla oli vastaava ominaisuus. Yhdessä Jurassic World -elokuvan käsikirjoituksista, indominus rex oli oikea dinosauruslaji, jonka jäännökset löydettiin Kiinasta. Ohjaaja Colin Trevorrow hylkäsi tämän ideanIGN:n haastattelu: What's It Like to Have a Job Interview with Steven Spielberg?. Indominus rexin äänet luotiin muokkaamalla mursujen, sinivalaiden, maitovalaiden, leijonien ja sikojen ääniäYouTubessa julkaistu The Sound of Jurassic World -video. Myös apinoiden, delfiinien, marakattien ja aavikkokettujen ääniä käytettiinThe Sound of Jurassic World -video. Elokuvan varhaisissa luonnoksissa indominus esiintyy nimillä malasaurus ja malusaurus. Tuotannon edetessä huhuttiin, että hybrididinosauruksen nimi olisi diabolus rex''Chris Pughin Twitter -tili, joka tarkoittaa suomeksi ''paholaisen kuningasta. Masrani backdoor -sivusto vihjaa Axis Boulder -nimisellä työntekijällä olevan jotain tekemistä indominuksen kanssaKun sivuston hakukenttään kirjoittaa diablous rex, sivusto kysyy: "tarkoititko Axis Boulder". Kun Boulderin nimen kirjoittaa hakukenttää, tuloksia ei löydy. Tästä hahmosta tiedetään vain nimi, joka kuitenkin vaikuttaisi olevan anagrammi diabolus rexistä. Lähteet Luokka:Dinosauruslajit Luokka:Elokuvissa esiintyvät dinosauruslajit Luokka:Peleissä esiintyvät dinosauruslajit Luokka:Lihansyöjät Luokka:Geneettiset hybridit Luokka:Jurassic World-puiston dinosaurusnähtävyydet Luokka:Kameleontit Luokka:Kuvitteelliset eläimet